


I pray you don't burn out

by AlonzoTheEboy



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Bomba's not that good at spotting em, Bomba's trying to not get imploded on, Cute Demeter, Demeter's trying not to implode, F/F, Fear of Rejection, For a queen everyone has a crush on, I'll update the warnings as I continue posting, Just you wait - Freeform, Love Confessions, Secret Crush, They both have a history with macavity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:57:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlonzoTheEboy/pseuds/AlonzoTheEboy
Summary: Demeter has come down with the sickness called 'LOVE' and she's trying everything she can, to not screw it up. The plan is simple for Demeter, all she has to do, is1. confess her love to Bombalurina and2. live happily ever after.To bad she can't get past step one.





	I pray you don't burn out

Demeter paced the empty ice box that she called home. The box itself kept cool during the hot summer days, and blocked the harsh winds during the cold winter nights. It was to big for Demeter to live all by herself anymore, for as her heart grew to welcome someone else, so did her craving to be close to her loved one.

Her loved one… That didn’t even know Demeter’s true feelings…

But that was going to change today… Or tonight, depending on if Demeter was able to work up the courage to ask one of the most lusted after queens of the tribe, to be hers, and hers only.

Or whatever Bomba wanted. Demeter was willing to change, if it meant getting a chance with the queen.

_ ‘Ugh.’  _ Demeter thought to herself.  _ ‘I sound like a tom.’ _

It sounded so easy. Just walk up to her, tell her how you feel, kiss, get married, and adopt an abandoned litter to raise as a family. It sounded so simple, but was anything  _ but  _ simple for Demeter.

Demeter and Bombalurina’s relationship started off rocky, to say the least. After Macavity dumped Demeter for almost no reason at all, Demeter felt abandoned and hopeless, with only the few queens of the tribe to consul her the best they could, without snarking themselves into a corner by bad mouthing Macavity, and worst of all, Demeter’s choices that led up to the heartbreak.

Demeter resented the other queens for awhile, letting them wallow in the pool of self pity they filled on their own. How could a well respected queen ever put down one of her sisters? How could  _ anyone _ shame someone for a mistake that almost everyone in their lifetime had made in some form or another? To critique, and criticize, the choices she made that weren’t even really made by  _ her _ ! How could anyone  _ do _ such a thing? 

How could  _ Demeter _ do such a thing?

A knock outside her ice box brought Demeter back to the present. She sucked in a breath, clearing her mind, getting up to answer the door as she planned her course of action.

_ ‘Find Bomba, confess to Bomba, kiss Bomba, and live happily ever after. Find Bomba, confess to Bomba, kiss Bomba, and live happily ever after. Find Bomba, confess to Bomba, kiss Bomba, and live happily ever after. Find Bomba, confess to Bomba, kiss Bomba, and-’ _

She lifted the lid to her ice box to come face to face with the fire red queen, and her piercing gaze.

Demeter yelps as the lid slipped from her fingers, bonking her on the head.

“Demeter!” Bombalurina reached for her friend to help, only to be lightly swatted away.

“I’m fine, i’m fine!” Demeter rubbed her scalp with one hand, pushing Bomba’s hand away with her other. “A little hit on the head never killed a cat.”

Bomba’s brow contorted. “On the contrary, my great uncle went brain dead after a nasty accident with a teapot,” Bomba recounted, resting her chin on her hand. “At least I think it was a teapot…”

“Bomba, please, i’m fine!” Demeter ringed her fingers into Bomba’s, but only for a second. 

She quickly unhooked her hand, straightening chest fur, before looking back up at Bomba. “Any reason you knocked?”

“Oh!” Bomba turned back around, as if to retrieve something, before stopping midway.

“What do you think you’re doing, boys?” Bombalurina teased at the group of toms, that stopped to watch the birds apparently, or some other dumb excuse toms use to gawk at Bombalurina.

One of the larger toms pushed the smallest one out. The kit skidded across the clearing to Bomba, handing her a pearl earring. 

Bomba took the earring with pride. “What a lovely pearl, from a lovely tom! Thank you!” 

The beet red tom only nodded his head, turning around, only to stop dead in his tracks, as the other toms called out, “Tell her your poetry!”

The tom quickly turned around, his body facing Bomba, but his eyes glued to the ground. “Yourbeautyraddiatesliketheheatfromafire,” He collided his words quickly. “Iprayyoudon’tburnout.” And with that, the tom sprinted back to his howling friends.

Bomba mouthed a little “Thank you.” at the shaking tom, as he and his gang ran off.

Bomba clipped the shiny pearl onto her ear with ease, and Demeter took note of the other various jewels and pearls found about her. Along with the pearl, her ears were decorated with small blue rhinestone earrings that swayed with her head, another, dirtier pearl rested close to her ear canal, with dozens of rainbow colored earrings circling it, and when her head turned to the right angle, Demeter swore she saw a diamond among her treasured ears.

Demeter always saw Bomba dressed up, with jewelry here and there, and never really questioned it, but now Demeter can’t help but wonder, ‘how many of those shiny jewels were gifts?’

_ ‘Oh my Lord,’  _ Demeter silently cursed herself.  _ ‘Toms have given here diamonds! Recited poetry to her! And I didn’t even think of giving her a gift!’ _

“Demeter?” Bomba looked worriedly at her friend, who looked as if she’d seen a ghost. “Are you sure the ice box lid didn’t hurt you?” Bomba asked, rubbing Demeter’s shoulder.

“I’m fine, Bomba, how many times do I have to tell you?” Demeter smiled up at her.

Bomba just shrugged. “I just worry about you, especially of lately,” Bomba rested her chin on her hands. “You’ve been acting awfully strange, and I’ve barely seen you in the past week!”

“I know, i’m sorry about that, truly.”

_ ‘Tell her now, tell her now, tell her now!’ _

Demeter sucked in a breath, straightened her posture, and look Bomba right in the eyes, just as she planned in her head. “To be honest Bomba, the reason I’ve been so moody lately is because…” The golden queen’s tongue seemed dry all of a sudden, and her heartbeat raced so fast, she felt sick. 

_ ‘Sick, sick, sick.’ _

“I-i’ve actually been feverish the past few days, probably from some rotten spam I found.” Demeter stuttered.

_ ‘Oh, great! Make her believe you’re feverish for spam, and not her, what a great idea, that’s totally part of the plan!’ _

Bomba’s worried eyes softened. “You should have told me you weren’t feeling well! I would have brought you crackers, and taken care of you!”

Demeter smiled shakily at her caring friend. “I know you would have, but I didn’t want you to be… Burdened with me.”

“Oh, Demeter,” Bomba took her hand once more. “You aren’t, and never will be, a burden to me! I see you as a sister! As family!”

With those words, Demeter’s heart sank, just as her paw rose with Bomba cupping it. 

“And families don’t strain each other out to dry like salmon.”

Demeter lightly laughed at that. “Where do you head off to where they string up salmon?”

Bomba’s eyes ignited. “That’s what I was going to ask you!” She ducked once again to pick up the object she had, out of sight.

Just as Demeter started to peek out of her ice box, Bomba popped up again, holding a blanket, and two small, empty bags.

“Want to go on a picnic, on the docks?”

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two. I'd love for them to love each other some day. :)


End file.
